Project Summary/Abstract Abstract for 2017 GRC on Developmental Biology For the last four decades, the Gordon Research Conference on Developmental Biology has brought together ~150 outstanding senior and junior scientists for discussions of the recent advances in the field, and is recognized as the major and most prestigious mid-size meeting in Developmental Biology. The conference has several features that make it unique. It spans a wide variety of experimental systems and focuses on areas of exceptional activity or promise. This broad view and comparative analyses helps to define the truly essential underlying mechanisms. In 2017, 31 invited speakers, chosen based on their creative contributions to the field the field and their ability to promote fruitful discussions, have confirmed their attendance. Nearly half of the invited speakers are women and two are from underrepresented minorities, and we have made substantial efforts to encourage and recruit participation from a diverse population of scientists. Topics for this year include fundamentals of Gene Regulatory Networks and Epigenetics, Signals and the Extracellular Space, Stem Cells and their Niche, Regeneration and Stress Response, Tissue Mechanics, Growth, Apoptosis and Size Control, and Evolution and development. Translational topics include the potential for growing Tissues and Organs ?in a dish? and for the role of Developmental Biology in the health sciences industry. For each session, time has been kept uncommitted to choose speakers from abstracts submitted by the participants. All participants will be given the opportunity to present their work in poster sessions. By maximizing both formal discussion and informal interactions, the Gordon Conference on Developmental Biology will help to define both the present state and the future of the field.